Korvinas Naztheros
((Outdated and un-used page. Ignore it and find him in game. Scratch that, he is currently out of the game. So... you never saw this page!)) WIP Baron Korvinas Naztheros is the average man of the Horde. Minus the dragon's blood and heritage, the demonic soul, the death knight powers, and the slight maniacal lunacy in his head. Take all of that away and you have the average blood elf man just serving the Horde. OOCly, he is based off the character Richard from LFG but with a small amount less of the desire to murder the innocent. He is also a character I have been running since WoW Original. So, his story is very long. Read with caution. =Personality= Korvinas is the epitome of apathy and lunacy combined into one person. He gives an uncaring view towards nearly everything that could happen in the world, from simple hellos to the affairs of love with others and to death threats usually issued to him. He only responds with true emotion when dealing with touchy issues from his past, such as his mother or wife and kid, or when concerning his friend Kelzan Drakkon. Around the holidays he seems a bit merrier perhaps, or it could be a number of other things such as drunken fools tripping onto nails he sets on the ground infront of them before tripping them. Korvinas is insane in the most understood way for people to comprehend. He will commonly throw stones at the heads of random people only to blame it on the imaginary felhound chasing around the area he is in. He views what the common man would see as an issue with the understanding of it meaning nothing in his world, this is most likely due to his heritage and how he was raised to not concern himself with mortal worries. When friends approach him with death threats upon their lives and ask for help, he will commonly reply that they should just let themselves die and then get back up, with completely sincerity in his idea due to his ignorance of how mortal lives work. =Physical Description= Korvinas is the average size and weight of any blood elf man, his hair a fiery wave always put into a foxtail styling, his eyes a dense pitch black that never seems to end, his muscles taunt and bulging at all times, his skin a darkened tan void of any scars or bruises save for a scar upon his right cheek. Upon his form are multiple markings and tattoos however. At his chest's center is a black circle burned into his flesh, a perfect circle directly over where his heart is. Upon his right shoulder is a brand of Uther's hammer that shines a small amount. Surrounding the brand of Uther are demonic runes that glow an eerie green and shift at times. Apart from his constantly changing outfits, he has multiple articles of jewelry that never move from his body. He bears a multitude of necklaces around his neck, all seeming similar but with differing stones, the only one to stand out is the one with the large obsidian shard in the shape of a dragon scale. Hanging lower than all the necklaces is a small knife in a leather sheath with the words "I vow" written upon it in golden threading, behind the casing is a blue coin with the word "Romathis" written on it in white ink held by another lace. His wrist constantly produce a jingle from his many bangles and bracelets that dangle around them. Upon his fingers are different rings, but most notably a large ruby ring that matches the shape of his diamond earring in his left ear. Hanging from his hip is a silver puppetteers tool that has an eerie air hanging around it, it gives a sort of cripple sense to any who try and touch it. Upon his form, hidden somewhere, is a keyring he keeps at all times and has never spoken a word of to anyone. =History= Birth and Raising Korvinas Naztheros is a draconian by birth. His mother was an unknown blood elf priestess that had been stolen and sold to a black dragon family. His father was a black dragon named and known as Markus the Unforgiving. Korvinas was one of 34 children produced by his father and multiple wives, some mortals and some dragons. Korvinas clung to his mother as much as possible, she always gave him love and compassion when he needed it or just desired some; he always found comfort in either her presence or when he could play with his life-bound servant Matheo DiNaztheros, a human who had been bought by his family as well. Korvinas's everyday life was common for a black dragon family, harsh and unforgiving. Korvinas spent the majority of his first century combating his half-brothers and half-sisters in order to improve their strength and to prepare for an upcoming tournament his father had planned when they all had reached the age of maturity for dragonkin, 100 years. After the last child reached the age of 100 years the tournament began. The tournament was an elimation and tiered tournament of all the Naztheros children, with the goal of finding the strongest one of them all. They were paired at random, no matter the blood heritage they held, draconian and dragon children were pitted in to the death combat. Korvinas battled three dragon half-sisters, two draconian half-brothers, and one draconian half-sister before he had defeated everyone he needed too to reach the top of the tier. Many of the duels ended in both opponents dieing so the tournament did not last as long as expected, and with not as many battles to be fought. In the end only Korvinas and his dragon half-brother Nazari, the eldest of the children, were left. With the unexpected extra amount of time, Markus sent Nazari on a scouting mission in Northrend and instructed Korvinas to train for his battle; Markus made is very appearent he expected Korvinas to die in the battle. Before Nazari returned, Markus called Korvinas to the main chamber of the cave for a discussion. Korvinas expected to be put into battle with Nazari, but instead his father began to speak of his strength. Markus remarked on how Korvinas had defeated his siblings of full dragon blood with ease, that gave shock to him every time. His father made it obvious that he knew a reasoning that Korvinas did not, but he never discussed it, he only remarked on how Korvinas needed only one thing to grow stronger. He stated that Nazari is strong for he has no heart, and if Korvinas is to live he will need to get rid of his heart. Korvinas began to expect his father to stand and rip out his heart, instead his father killed his mother before his eyes and told him to grow stronger with no heart. Korvinas burst into tears and fled from his cave, at the entrance he enacted his inbred powers and shut the entrance, sealing the cave from time. Korvinas ran from the cave, and always kept the pain of his mother's death which he blamed himself for. Life of a Traveler Korvinas had taken the guise of an undead when he left the cave, to hide his identity as a black draconian which he was told the world hated and because he thought all mortals looked that way since Matheo had become a walking skeleton due to the life-bound servitude curse. He traveled the continents for decades, working as a mage for hire until he eventually gained a secure position on a delivery team to the Bulwark in the Glades. He used his time to train, with one goal in his mind growing stronger every day, the goal to kill his father. Korvinas had a natural boost of power from his heritage and he focused it into his magic arsenal. He eventually gained the power he thought he would need, and finished his work on the delivery team. Upon his last delivery he was given a key that he was told to keep for all his life and to the grave, he did not understand at the time but kept it on him. He said fairwell to his mates on the delivery team, a tauren warrior Thorot, a drow ranger Drizzt, a blood elf paladin Aencalius, and a troll rouge Burto; and set off to the cave of his birth. He reached it in a week and unsealed the cave, entering the land untouched by time for decades. Home Once Again Korvinas did not flinch upon his mission, he never took a time of nostalgia to admire his old home, he never greeted another member of the cave with anything but a quick death, and he only walked towards the throne room where he knew his father still sat. Korvinas emerged into the throne room, via bursting the main doors open with a large fire bolt, and issued a large roar at his father. His father never being the wary one of the clan, immediately took his true form of a large black dragon and issued his own roar of lava at Korvinas. Korvinas quickly jumped aside and surrounded himself in a wall of ice, and took his draconian form as well. By comparison his father looked far the more intimidating of the two, towering above his son and giving off a strong pressure of energy to the entire area around him, crushing stones in his wake. Korvinas understood his predicament and fully knew his father had the greatest power of his clan, but Korvinas did not care for the anger he held deep down over the decades drove him on. Korvinas charged at his father with claws covered in arcane energy and breath of magma hurling from his mouth, he cut at his father's scales and burned the skin when he could. His father drove back with his larger claws and attempted to snap Korvinas in half with his mandible of fangs. The battle lasted for three days, both of the two never fully draining their energy and keeping to the battle with full focus. Korvinas prepared for one final assault upon his father to hopefully end the man he so hated, Korvinas grasped his blade from birth and coated it with all his magical energy he could muster after the long battle. He took the blade and threw it at his father, it flew narrowly to the side of his left eye and released all its energy, temporarily blinding his father. In the moment of his father's blindness, Korvinas charged at his neck and tore at it with all his claws and his fangs, ending in the decapitation of his father. His father's corpse fell to the floor and Korvinas collapsed on the ground. The Morning of Mourning Korvinas awoke and saw the corpse of his father, the large black dragon it was, laying on the ground before him. Korvinas coated the corpse in a lava bath and allowed the body to burn to ash. He carried his mother's corpse out of the cavern and buried it on the lush land infront of the cave. Above her grave he constructed a tent and lodging area, hoping it would give her a resting place that was always close, and would let him commune with her when he desired. He spent the night within that tent and dreamt of his mother. In the dream she told him to travel to Lordaeron and gain access to the grand library however possible, he was told to then find a tome titled "Romathis" and use his birth scale on it and read the last chapter that would appear. He awoke from the dream knowing he had truly met his mother from the spirit world and set out for the grand capital of Lordaeron. He and Matheo traveled till they reached a main city and Korvinas told Matheo to go, and that he would call upon him another day; Matheo eagerly took the order and ran off in the other direction. Lordaeron and the Light Upon his travels he met a high elf in paladin armoring, Korvinas spied upon the elf and took his form instead of the undead guise. One night while resting he was visited in a dream by another member of his family, the only other living one. His half-brother Nazari visited him and held fury in his voice. He learned that Korvinas had slaughted his family and his father, causing Nazari to lose all hope of gaining the head of the clan and being present to Neltharion, or now Deathwing, as the champion of Naztheros. Nazari vowed he would find Korvinas and kill him, in the dream and in life he burned a dark circle over Korvinas' heart, so that Nazari could always track Korvinas wherever he was. Korvinas awoke in fright and pained from the burn upon his chest. He gathered all his belonging and flew to Lordaeron in his draconian form, he landed a mile from the city and walked into the city on foot in his high elf guise. He immediately directed himself to the grand library, only to be told that the paladins could enter the section he desired. He pondered the idea of finding his old mate Aencalius and asking for his help, but realized he wouldn't recognize him as a high elf. He decided then he had but two options, either to attempt to break in past the honor paladin guards and light barriers, or become a warrior of the Light. He enrolled into the paladin order and began his training with the 27th regiment, his draconian strength giving him some natural help in the matter. His training took most of his time and he found no free moments to enter the grand library, but the thought never left his mind. He climbed the ranks and eventually met Lord Uther himself, and gained the rank of Captain in the holy armada. He was given charge of the 25th regiment, the brand of Uther to increase his power, and orders to ship out to Outland the next morning. He realised it would be years before he could enter Lordaeron's grand library, but he knew he could wait. He slept well that night and gathered his possessions the next morning, he hopped onto his ship and sailed magically into the Twisting Nether to reach Outland. He entered the land of demons with hopes of creating light, not knowing that other beings had larger plans for him. Outland and Change of Order His ship's voyage was not a merry one, and it was rather short at that. Almost immediately after entering the Twisting Nether the ship struck aground on one of the floating rocks. The forward mass of the crew at the bow instantly flew off the ship's front and into the Twisting Nether, their screams could be heard for hours, not that Korvinas cared. As soon as the ship sailed into the rock the Captain of the ship, General Liatrus Blaumeux, called for the crew to dismount the ship and scavage for a way to land. Within a few moments the crew summised that there was no way to get themselves to land, and they only had provisions for a few days at best. Korvinas sat in his bunk that night, wondering how to get out of the predicament, as a Captain there were many looking to his lead. He knew he could easily fly off on his own, but knew it could also cost him his rank, and entrance to the library, if he did so. When the rest of the men were asleep, except the midnight patrol, he went to the crow's nest of the ship and unleashed his plan to get off the rock. He took his draconian form and spew a fountain of bright red lava into the sky of the Twisting Nether, forming a distress signal that could be seen for miles. He jumped down to the deck and his bunk before anyone could see him, or so he thought at a demon looked in on his little act. The demon would of likely took to the ship and killed many in their sleep, if not for the company of Paladins coming to the ship. After exchanging pleasantries with the company and the ship battallion, General Blaumeux and his ship's battallion took to the sky with the other Paladins and arrived at the forward base camp of Hellfire Penninsula. Korvinas found his regiment and introduced himself to the men, immediately after settling into his tent he ordered his men up and took to the march. After a debate with the Commander of the entire Military based at Hellfire, and a solid punch delivered to that Commander's jaw, Korvinas took his men to the south-west corner of the penninsula in order to establish their camp and began their work; he intended to infiltrate Shadowmoon Valley from the Penninsula to Terrokar. After moving into Terrokar Korvinas met someone that would change his life, Alexa Felmoon demon counselor to the 89th regiment of Illidan's army. In a private meeting, provided by the wards of Felmoon, Alexa brought an invitation to join the ranks of Illidan. Korvinas was perplexed, and explained that he was no demon and could not serve in an army of demons, Alexa cutely snickered and said that she knew he was not mortal either but instead of dragon blood. Korvinas instantly began to listen, shocked someone caught him in the act, and took her words in. After a long discussion he took in that if he joined the ranks of Illidan he would be given more power and a chance to find his book with the aid of Illidan's magisters. He returned to his men, slew them all, and took off with Alexa to the sky and arrived at Illidan's temple as a new recruit. Soul Changing Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Death Knight